


into the fire consumed

by Luke2leia, nicotinedaydream



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Explicit sex scenes, M/M, major character deaths, vampire compliant violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Michael takes another path, and it makes all the difference.
Relationships: David/Dwayne/Michael Emerson/Marko/Paul, David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. intro

Warnings – M/M explicit sex, blood and vampire compliant violence

* * *

" _Michael_."

Michael shakes his head, clutching onto the tree, his head starting to pound, eyes glowing brighter than the bonfire at the core of the carnage. The scent from the bodies clings to his tongue as he pants, floods his nose, spreading heat down to his bones, until all that is left is fire and starvation and his name chanted on the tongues of his new brothers.

"Michael! Michael! Michael!"

Michael's face becomes a mask to match the demons below him, smile sharp-toothed and fierce. Without another thought, he flies to David and the still-squirming gift he offers. He lands in a crouch, fangs bared in a snarl, and leaps at his prize, biting deep.

Howls of approval fill the air, but all Michael hears is the slowing drum beats of the heart beneath his claws. When the sound stops, he lifts his head, blood dripping down his chin, golden eyes slipping closed in delirium. 

A hand slides under his chin, tilting his head back, lips laced with smoke and iron pennies meeting his. There is a brief moment, then a cool tongue gently lapping at his chin, across his mouth, pressing for entry. Something inside him snaps, and he launches himself again, this time met and held, pressed back into the sand, a new hunger matched in the pale blond eagerly peeling him out of his clothes. 

The way David consumes him feels just as heavenly as the blood, if differently; the two of them locked together, needle teeth sinking into the meat of each other's shoulders, blood and semen mixing over flesh frozen in the perpetual beauty of youthful perfection, gilded by firelight.

The night ends back at the cave. 

Michael's head is still reeling, blood-hazy, Paul's endless supply of potent weed doing nothing to clear it, not that he cares. His new brothers are all over him, around him, wicked tongues and sharp teeth, and he greets them with his own, just as hungry as they are for the feel of skin, _touch_ , the scrape of fingers and claws and the dark taste of blood mingling with alcohol, with release, driving all thought away, turning Michael's mind blank and red and bright as his searing gold eyes in the shadows.

From a distance, Star sees, smells, _feels_ the orgy of blood and sex pulling at her. She draws Laddie away to hide with her in one of the smaller caverns in the back; huddling in the dark, surrounded by a few thin pillows and threadbare blankets, they wait for the light of dawn. 

Star holds back her despair, any chance of hope as dead as the bodies on the beach, burnt to ashes, lost to the long sleep of the night.


	2. innocence lost

Warnings: major character death, blood and vampire compliant violence

* * *

Michael rouses from his slumber still drowsy, almost stagnant, dried blood now cloying on his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He can find traces of decay in the air, beneath the usual smell of the underground hotel, heavy and wet and pungent; something his weak, human nose had not been able to make out.

"Looks like somebody had a good sleep."

Marko is watching him from a corner of the cave, his eyes a mischievous twinkle in the darkness. Michael rolls over onto his side, groaning in annoyance. He could stay like this for a few more hours, yet. Why is he awake? 

"Sun's down, Mikey! Time for us to _eat_!" 

Paul tumbles into sight from seemingly out of nowhere, the reckless tornado of energy that he is. Michael growls this time, glaring at the vampire with a look of tired frustration.

"Aw, poor Mikey ain't hungry! We should fix that, right Marko?" Paul cackles.

Marko nods in agreement. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Paul grins. "Hell yeah, brother!" 

Before Michael's aware of what's happening, he is being crushed by two boisterous, fumbling bodies. The fuckers had actually teamed up to cannonball him. He can't believe this.

"Come _ooooon_ , Mike! Get up and play!" Marko howls with laughter, fists beating down on his chest like a rabid, mini King Kong. Paul's hyena-like chuckles resonate around the cave walls as he joins in, his jabbing fists a flurry of enthusiastic motion, and Michael stumbles to his feet, thrashing to and fro, trying to escape the onslaught. 

Bad enough, those assholes piling on him, suddenly the kid is in the mix too, jumping on his back, fragile arms wrapping around his neck, riding him like a goddamn bronco, sharp heels digging into his sides. Michael's nerves are already frayed to nothing, anger boiling in his belly from the hazing, but the _smell_ coming off the halfling boy is sweet as cotton candy, skinning his patience down to slivers as the lithe little body strains around him, soft, plump arms nestled under his chin.

Paul's head lands solidly in his stomach, and Michael lands just as solidly on his ass, completely winded, kid still behind him, Paul in his lap cackling like a madman. Too much is enough; clawed hands grab at the twigs around his neck, fling the clinging nuisance away, body coiling to lunge after it. 

Blind anger finds the small body, pinning it, biting it into submission, as an unanticipated hunger rises up, swamps any moral reason like tidal waves flood the shoreline outside, _tears_ and _rips_ until there is no movement, no sound, no thick, honey nectar left, save what little drains to the sandy ground beneath his knees.

There is silence in the cave, strong and vicious as the ocean itself, surrounding everyone, flowing toward the two figures at the centre. Michael, still crouching, golden eyes sliding shut as a moment of peace slips over him, eases his heavy breath, relaxes as the blood seeps through him, a seductive warmth very different from the bitter tang of mortals or the fiery burn of his brothers.

A scream slices through the quiet, Star breaking out of her shock, and everybody turns. She dashes to what's left of the tiny, limp body; arm hitting Michael with enough force to knock him back on his ass again, to watch her hysterics with detached interest.

"Michael, oh god, what have you _done_?" Star screeches, collapsing to the ground with uncontrollable cries, her shaking hands held out in front of her, as if she can't bring herself to touch Laddie's mangled form. She looks up at him, tears dirtying her face, lower lip trembling, closing her eyes. "He was just a little boy," she whispers, voice faint, letting out a despaired sob.

"What did I tell you, Star?" David walks in from around the corner, Dwayne following right behind; the other vampire's eyes widen slightly at the gruesome sight, betraying a glimmer of deep emotion, before he sets his jaw and looks away. "This isn't a place for _children_."

Star flinches, and her eyes open again, now filled with outrage and grief. She doesn't say anything, but her expression tells them all they need as she rises to her feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" David makes sure it sounds like a demand rather than a question.

Star does not answer, wrapping her arms around herself as she steps closer to the cave stairs. Michael is still staring at her without a trace of remorse or awareness as to what he has done. His eyes are empty and cold, and the lack of humanity frightens her. 

She can't stay here any longer.


	3. love bites

Warnings: dub-con, hard vore, explicit M/F sex scene

* * *

"Whelp, guess Mikey's not hungry anymore." Paul, the miraculous individual that he is, having already recovered his usual juvenile charm, snickers, grinning at Michael fiendishly. "Aren't ya gonna chase after her, bro?" 

"Yeah! He should follow her, shouldn't he, boss?" Marko joins in, slapping David on the shoulder. 

David doesn't react to the playful goading, his eyes fixed instead on Michael who is staring, baleful, at the cave entrance, body poised and taut. Dwayne shifts beside him and David feels his own mouth curving to mimic the frown on his brother's face. They can both tell something is amiss in their newest member; something powerful and ugly. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea, boys," David says carefully, waiting for the predictable cue that is Paul whining about him, their leader, being no fun. 

"Aw, _man_! Davey, what you gotta be such a buzzkill?" 

"Well then, _Paul_ , why don't you go out there and bring her back?" David snaps. 

Paul gasps in mock affront, but wisely shuts his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Michael is lost in a spell of blissful ignorance to the voices around him. He licks his lips, tongue gliding over his fangs, collecting the last few pin drops of blood left over from his young kill. 

Star was always so protective of the little brat. Why? What was so special about him? Meat and bones, that's all he was; prime rib for a vampire. She could have eaten him any time she pleased, but instead she kept him by her at all times to nurture him like a bear cub. He was her number one priority. _Poor little_ _L_ _addie_. Michael rolls his eyes in disgust. 

Now the kid's gone, she'll focus on _him_. 

David watches Michael leave to track down Star, scowling. Even though he couldn't care less about the stupid girl, none of this sits right. Dwayne brushes shoulders with him in understanding, while Paul and Marko howl and jaunt at Michael's departure, oblivious to the dangerous truth. 

Ascending the stairs, Michael can feel the fresh blood in him heading south, memories of Star's ripe, soft flesh beneath his hands, at his mercy, fogging his brain as a low predator growl rumbles in his throat. 

Though she can fly, Star hasn't gone anywhere, held by some invisible anchor to David and the rest. She sits on the edge of the cliff, crying into a scarf, mourning the loss of that barely-a-snack like it was actually more than a portable blood bag. 

Michael sneers, eyes flashing gold, then back to blue as he nears her, already on the hunt. Coming up behind her, he crouches low, practically crab-walking toward her, slow and steady so as not to scare her away. He lets her hear the gravel crunch beneath his sneakers, fixing the saddest face he can remember having as he inches near. 

" _Ssstar_?" He makes his voice waver, ending with a high croak. "Wh-What's happening to me, Star?" 

Star turns, tears making tracks down her pale cheeks. Seeing him, the turmoil and pain roiling like the wild ocean in his deep blue eyes, her apprehension melts away, and her heart aches to comfort the fear in his voice. She lays her hands on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gently across his skin. 

"Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry. I never should have let you follow me. It's all my fault. If you hadn't met me, if I hadn't liked you… I tried to warn you…" Her face crumbles, and she looks ready to cry again. 

Michael moves in, curling his arms around her, holding her close as she wraps supple arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he smiles, hands slipping lower with each pass till they cup her ass, kneading firmly. She startles, his face now nestled against her neck, kissing, flat lower teeth grazing lightly over the tantalising artery that thrums under petal-thin skin. 

"Michael… what are you doing?" Star asks meekly, her tone quiet and confused. 

"Ssssh, Star… relax…" Michael's voice rumbles through his chest, through hers. Moving forward, he cradles her, his lips tender on her throat, his legs slipping between hers till he's laying atop her, there on the grass and sand of the cliff, the ocean roaring in the distance matching the rush of her still-flowing blood in his ears. 

Star shakes her head, trying to move out from under him, weak fists slapping him in the chest. "Michael, stop!" she cries. 

"Come on, Star, you know you don't want to fight this," Michael purrs, aiming for seduction as he trails his fingertips over her clothed breasts. 

Gasping, Star sinks her hands into his curls, unsure if she's pulling or pushing. His mouth continues to lave her skin, tendrils of heat curling through her, his hands everywhere; to brush her cheek, glide over her thin top, slide down her thighs to gather her skirts and push them up. Before she knows what is happening, he has her writhing at his touch, fingers dancing on her clit, tweaking a nipple, hands sliding around her waist to pull her hips up to meet his. 

Michael sinks to the hilt insider her, holding her against his frenzied thrusts with an iron grip. Insatiable want crackles through him, setting his nerves on fire, driven by the feel of her slick warmth. Her soft thighs enfold him, stuttering moans bathing his ears, musk heavy in his nose, and as always, the heady aroma of honey-sweet blood teasing, the pulse mesmerising him, drawing him down until he sinks fangs deep around her bird-frail clavicle and snaps it like a celery stick. 

Images of Laddie torn to pieces flash in Star's mind, and she screams, the shrill sound echoing against the cliff. 

Down in the cave, four heads perk up. Marko and Paul look at their leader, pensively waiting for direction. David taps out a cigarette with casual indifference, lighting up and taking a slow drag. 

"Looks like another problem solved. Boys, clean that up." He waves a dismissive hand toward what's left of the small body of their former charge, then heads to the cave entrance, exiting to check on the situation above. 

On the sand of the cliff, Star is fighting for her life, feet and hands turned to claws, leaving gashes everywhere they can reach, desperation bringing the transformation all David's urging never could, but it's no use; the demon that was Michael has her pinned, bodies pressed together, hips snapping with bruising strength, heedless of the damage he inflicts. 

Michael chews his way through her ribs, bones crunching like dry leaves under feral jaws, until he finds her beating heart. His face is soaked and dripping with the fruitless pumping of severed arteries and veins, and he is oblivious to the silent observer to his monstrous appetite. He thrusts again with bone-shattering force, lets out a ravening growl that stuns his dying prey, and throws his head upward as a debased climax sends euphoria crashing through him. He rips into the open cavity, the failing vital organ splitting in half, throat filled with dregs of ambrosia. 

Star's death rattle wheezes out past grey lips, her body falling limp beneath him. 

Michael goes still, transported by sensation. His carnal reverie is broken by a slow clap, blue eyes peeling open reluctantly to find David standing by the stairway. 

"Bravo, Michael. Even Marko took a few years to reach that level of bloodthirsty abandon." 

A brief caress of wind, and they are face to face. David's tongue darts out, licks a stripe up Michael's cheek, the action riling Michael's hunger up once more, as a wolfish grin dimples the pale and deceptively young face. 

"One thing I'll say about Star; _she had great taste_." 


	4. love bleeds

Warnings: Non-con/dub-con, explicit m/m sex scene

* * *

David chuckles, a low rumble Michael can feel in his gut. The pale blond stands and looks down at the newborn vampire still crouched amongst grotesque remains, face and chest slathered in gore. 

_Beautiful_ , David thinks to himself. **_Mine_**. Ice blue eyes flash gold for the briefest moment, smirk blossoming on the boyish face of an ancient killer.

"Clean up your mess, Michael." Ocean eyes meet his, then glance at the carnage glistening wetly on the sand. "Do the crime, do the time. We don't leave messes for the mortals to find."

Michael sits back on his heels and tucks himself away, halfway hard once more after David's brief gift of attention. He picks up pieces with disinterest, using the fabric to bundle it all together, looking at David when he's done.

"Up and over, easy enough. If there's anything left after the fishes get it, well, lots of pretty girls commit suicide around here. Sad, really."

Nodding, Michael wads up the fabric a little more, then hurls the bundle with all his strength. It flies out and over, the faint splash barely enough for their ears to pick up over the constant crash of the waves.

"Nice throw."

David swirls the sand at Michael's feet, obscuring the blood and other detritus left. He puts a hand on the boy's chin, licking across plump lips, across the wash of red turning tacky and thick as it dries.

Michael's eyes flutter, and he reaches for David, confusion furrowing his brow when his arms catch only air. David is back over by the stairway, leaning easily on the weathered wood, cigarette flaring in the dark.

"Gotta get cleaned up. Can't take you anywhere looking like that." David gestures to the stairs. 

Michael frowns and wipes at his cheeks, grimacing at the clotting blood which mixes with the sand on his hand. He growls in frustration as he heads for the steps, David falling in behind him.

Paul greets them as soon as they enter, hopping from foot to foot like an eager, overanxious puppy. "You good, man?" He directs the question to Michael.

Michael casts him a dead-eyed stare and shrugs. 

Something must tell Paul not to bother him anymore. The other boy gives him a quick, flimsy pat on the shoulder, off-beat tune a whistle under his breath as he rocks on his feet.

David understands Paul's unease, guarded himself, even as he leads Michael to the tide pool a few cave walls away. "Come on, boys. Time to get cleaned up."

Dwayne and Marko follow them in. Paul is the very last for once, usually the first to cannonball into the murky depths, hollering loudly. Marko takes his place this time. He collides with the water, splash overtaken by his raucous cackle, flinging his arms and legs around, trying to wet everyone still on land. 

David notices Michael watching, catches the first spark of real emotion in Michael's eyes since he fed the night before, and it's pure, unequivocal gaiety. 

Surprising everyone, Michael lets out a wild howl, jumping feet-first into the tide pool. Marko flings his head back in laughter after the initial shock, watches in gleeful awe as Michael surfaces, joining in with a playful elbow to his side. He oofs with the blow, Michael's newfound strength a touch on the rough end, but grins widely.

"Welcome to the club, Michael!"

Michael returns his grin, looking less than human, somehow more teeth, more threat than humour, though his eyes hold no malice. Dwayne lands in the pool behind him, wraps his arms around his new brother, pulls him close, nipping at an ear. 

"You wanna play, Michael?" 

Dwayne grinds against Michael's ass, a hand on the move to cup Michael's length, chuckling as the brunette groans and tilts his head back, hips rocking into the other man's touch. Marko's lips find his throat, bite gently as he works his way down, until blond curls sink beneath the waterline. Michael's eyes roll back, soft moans escaping full lips. 

Just as quickly, the magic mouth is gone, Dwayne's hard cock no longer teasing the ridge of his ass. Michael whines at the loss, and then David is in front of him, eyes flashing with mischief. Pale hands caress skin still golden from the sun, drawing the young man's attention.

" _Do_ you want to play, Michael?" that whisky-soaked drawl teases. "Then catch me, if you can."

David vanishes from the pool, only low ripples in the water, a bit of breeze to ruffle Michael's wet hair. Three smiles flash as their leader disappears, leaving the dark-haired boy to stand half-submersed, blinking in confusion.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him, Mikey!" Paul laughs, his shrill voice a skittering echo in the small cavern.

"If you think you can," Dwayne challenges, climbing out to wipe off his chest with a nearby shirt. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Paul shouts, indignant. Dwayne just gives him the finger.

Marko moves close to Michael with hooded eyes and a sharp smile, reaching for his cheek. "You missed a spot. Can't go out looking like a monster. Not yet, anyway."

Michael allows the curly-haired boy to clean him up, leaning into the gentle touch despite the teasing from the sidelines. Marko slips behind him, hands pulling lightly on broad shoulders, urging him down.

"Rinse off, brother. David's waiting for you."

Michael sinks into the water, runs hands quickly through tangled curls to wash the final traces of blood and offal away. Rising up, the water sluices down his toned body, drops sparkling in the low candlelight. 

Marko scratches lightly down his back and Michael arches, gasps, eyes closing. Paul and Dwayne exchange glances, smirk hungrily at the beautiful youth standing exposed and unwary in their midst. Marko grins, sending his thoughts to them. 

_'Let David have his fun, our turn will come.'_

He guides the boy up and out of the pool, helps him dry off, sort through the cast offs of victims for something less bloodstained to wear. There's even a pair of boots in the pile of scraps, and when Michael heads up the stairs, he's transformed, a Lost Boy, one of _them_ ; no sign left of the lonely, angry teenager searching for a place to belong.

David waits patiently on the cliff, leaning against his bike and taking slow drags off his cigarette. He smiles as Michael comes into view, nods as the boy comes close, pulls out the pack and offers the kid a smoke.

Michael takes it without hesitation, leans in as David flicks his lighter. If the smoke bothers his throat or lungs, he doesn't show it. With one last drag, David flicks his stub to the ground and extinguishes it with a boot.

"Ready, Michael?"

The brunette takes a deep pull, blowing the smoke out with a shake of his head.

"I still can't beat your bike."

David smirks at the opening. "You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to keep up."

Michael snorts and rolls his eyes, hint of a smile teasing his lips. "Bastard."

Throwing a leg over his bike, David fires it up, the throaty roar harsh in the quiet of the late night. He glances over his shoulder with a sarcastic grin, revving the engine. "So?" 

Michael climbs on his own much smaller bike, kicking it to life, startled by the sudden spray of sand as David takes off. He is quick to follow, surprised when the race takes them up into the dry hills above Santa Carla, through low brush and into the quaint stretch of forest. David is practically flying, weaving around trees at breakneck speed. Michael is too focused to think of anything beyond staying on the leader's tail, matching each turn and jump move for move.

Even so, David somehow gets away from him, and even with his new senses all he can see is a distant red tail light glinting in the shadows. In his rush to keep up, he bursts into a clearing, David's bike parked on the other side. As he hits the brakes, an arm wraps around him, yanks him from the bike, which spins out of control and drops to the ground.

David grips him, throws him to the ground with force, and he'd be broken, dazed and winded if he were still human. Michael's blue eyes flash gold, flared in anger.

"What the _hell_ , asshole!?"

David's answering grin is all sharp, razor teeth and dark promises. "Time you learn your place, Mikey." 

Michael's eyes go flat, bored, whatever raw human emotion he would have once had now quashed by an immortal fearlessness, unknown to vulnerability. 

_That won't do. Not at all_.

David pins the boy below him, presses his elbow down on Michael's throat, the force not a threat but uncomfortable enough to get a reaction nonetheless; hips pushing forward, seeking yet also retracting, lips pulled back.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not, Da _vid_?" Michael spits the last syllable out in a growl, canting his lower body up, then down.

David growls in return, eyes glowing furiously at the challenge, at the sheer audacity of the boy beneath him, and slices his long fingernails along Michael's chest. 

Michael closes his eyes as material rips and skin tears, but doesn't give in and make a sound, even as his clothes are viciously stripped off his body, leaving him naked on the dirty ground. He's manhandled around, forced down onto his stomach, despite his limbs not fighting against it. David wants him to learn, huh? Too bad he's enjoying this way too much. 

David expects something to break, for Michael's resolve to snap, as he mounts the kid without any prep or consideration. Nothing. Not even a growl of complaint. What he does hear, however, is a different kind of complaint.

" _Move_." Michael's tone is drenched in annoyance.

David smirks. Ah, maybe he would teach Michael a lesson after all.

"What was that, Michael? Want me to move?" David remains still, his cock filling the boy's insides, solid and thick but fixed in place. He knows from experience that the pressure is torturous, and soon Michael will be begging him to give him what he wants. What he _needs_.

"Yes," Michael snarls, head hanging down between his shoulders, the bone and muscle visible under tan skin fraught with tension. 

David clicks his tongue as he lets his hips shift a little, enough to focus the length of his girth on Michael's prostate, but not enough yet to cause pleasure. It would be an ache of too much, just an empty weight without the sensation. 

"Better?" he murmurs smugly.

Michael does react this time; a goddamn _beautiful_ reaction, too. His knees lock up, spine coiling over, toes and fingers kneading the sand beneath them. David hears the boy whine, high-strung and tiny, as if the noise was pulled unwillingly from the depths of his throat. 

"How's that?" he drawls, teasing and saccharine.

Michael groans his name this time, body jerking, then slumping, stuck and impaled with nowhere to go. David runs his hands up and down the boy's thighs, cups his ass, _feels_ where they are connected, kisses the shell of his ear. 

"Hmm, I wonder if this is how Star felt," he whispers. "If she felt this helpless, consumed, _eaten alive_."

David rears back all the way now, sliding in with a rough thrust. Michael lets out a shaky moan, but he ignores it, continues to repeat the action again and again and again, until moans become whimpers, the whimpers rising in octave.

"You think she sounded like this?" David's own voice is strained from exertion, though the cold detachment to his words is still the same. "Like a desperate whore? Huh? Like she wanted to be taken apart, fucked until she screamed?"

Michael's whimpers dissolve into gasping mewls, nearly as loud as the heavy slap of flesh. David knows he's close, can _smell_ the gathering pre-come on the boy's untouched cock.

"You are just like her, Michael," he snarls, fingers wrapping around him, squeezing hard. "Only difference is, you're not getting _off_ so easily." 

David comes, buried inside as far as the boy's body will allow, his other hand like iron, gripping the boy's left hip. Michael groans, limbs trembling to hold himself up, any orgasm he had been about to have completely ruined as he's pumped and filled but left unsatiated. 

Pulling out, David stands, leaving the boy listless on the ground as he tucks himself away. He can smell the desperation; the boy is close, but not there yet.

Michael gasps, rolling over, reaching for himself as he seeks relief. David is quicker, grasping the outstretched hand in a grip that would shatter weak human bones, smirking as the look of confusion fades into irritation.

"Naughty boy. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with yourself? Time for a little lesson."

With deceptive ease, David swings Michael up, tossing him into a nearby tree. Michael hits with a heavy thud and a resounding crack, wheezing as he drops to the ground. He lifts his head, eyes unfocused and hazy with pain. He grunts as a leg straightens and reconnects, toes scrabbling in the dirt as he tries to stand.

A faint breeze caresses his cheek as David moves close beside him. "Give in, Michael, and I might go easy on you."

"Fuck you."

David chuckles. He didn't expect anything less. "Let's try that again."

He grabs one of Michael's legs, sinking his claws in deep. Michael howls, turning and twisting to get free. David laughs, swinging him again easily, lifting him up toward another tree, stomach first this time. Michael's body curls around the solid trunk, and he yells as his abdomen is pierced by a broken branch.

Whimpering, Michael squirms, like a bug pinned to a tray, limbs moving wildly. David ambles up with a smirk, runs a finger along the blood-soaked branch, licking it with dark relish. He moves into Michael's view, and with a casual push frees the boy from his mooring. The brunette collapses in a heap on the ground, hand on the hole in his side, shaky breaths hissing out between clenched teeth.

"Who do you belong to, Michael?"

"Not… not _you_."

"You don't sound so sure. Enjoy another reminder."

David grabs Michael by his feet, swings him against the nearest trunk. The crunch would be audible, even to a mortal. Michael's legs go limp, his back broken. Gasping in pain, he tries to crawl away from David, only for the blond to move with easy strides, his spurred boots now directly in his way. 

"Had enough, Michael? I can do this all night. I can do this every night. And I will, night after night, until you learn where you belong. Learn who owns you, all of you, for the rest of eternity."

He lights a cigarette, enjoying the heat of the smoke as he inhales slowly. Below him, Michael frowns, pants, screams hoarsely as part of his spine reconstructs, nerves flaring back to life. More grunts, more whines, as the brunette's body knits back together. 

David taps his boot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

He crouches, clawed fingers gripping Michael by the scalp. The boy tries to flinch away, but David's hold is too strong; all he can do is wrap a futile hand over his tormentor's. 

Their eyes meet, and David's glare is fire backed by ice. Michael stares, anger and rebellion burning wild behind eyes like the sea, flash briefly, then flicker, sputter, and die out. Michael knows he's lost, knows he had no more chance than a rain puddle against the ocean. He goes slack in David's grip, eyes downcast.

David grins in triumph as the boy turns pliant. He loosens his hold, merciful fingertips a soothing stroke over raw, tender scrapes and bruises. With surprising care, he pulls Michael into his lap, brushes wild brown curls back, thumb trailing gently over a high cheekbone. His other hand wraps around the boy's cock. 

"That's it." David's words are low, hushed as he watches the boy finally reach his peak. "Let go. We take care of each other, Michael. More than your so-called family ever have, more than they ever will. Listen well, stand with us, and you'll never be alone again."

Michael quivers and lets out a soft, broken sigh as he spills over David's hand. 


	5. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a while. We've been super busy with work and study but we wanted to share another short chapter with you before the new year. Hope you enjoy and if we don't post before then, Merry Christmas!

The night breaks gentle and clear, and Michael comes to consciousness in a tangle of limbs. Someone is curled around him, flat teeth nibbling with languor on the back of his neck, hand moving steadily down his ribs to grip the crest of his hip bone. He growls in appreciation, pressing back against the hardness rubbing firmly where his spine dives between the globes of his ass.

"Something you want, pretty boy?"

Michael bristles at the tone, the name. He snarls, turning his head and snapping with sharpened teeth at the teasing voice in his ear.

Dwayne's dark eyes meet his own when he turns, warm yet sinister. Michael withdraws his fangs quickly, almost on instinct.

"Oh, hi, Dwayne. Thought you were David," he says calmly. 

Paul and Marko lose it from the other end of the cave, their laughter annoying and too abrasive. Michael's expression shutters.

"Ignore them," Dwayne murmurs, hand cool against the rising heat in his chest. Fingers soothe and settle, nail sliding over a nipple. Michael hisses, closing his eyes. He can hear David's huff from where Marko and Paul are still cackling, followed by a weary, frustrated growl.

David watches his brother and Michael start moving against each other, and his tiredness melts away. What the hell is this guy's problem? He can fight David tooth and claw, but submit to Dwayne without even a tiny scuffle. And pretty boy? Since when was his brother allowed to call Michael pet names and he couldn't. He'd sired the bloody kid. He at least should be able to call him pretty.

_'I can hear you grumbling, Davey. Chill out. Michael's just getting used to being one of us. He'll come around.'_

_'Yeah, boss man! Soon he'll be begging you to call him pretty.'_

David rolls his eyes. Fucking idiots.

_'Hey, I take a fence to that!'_

_'It's offence, Paul.'_

_'Shut up, Marko! You know I hate big words!'_

David sometimes wishes he'd never met those two brainless doorknobs.

Michael groans, a soft but hoarse noise, as Dwayne wraps a hand around his cock. The vampire strokes in time to each bite and lick against his neck, teeth sharp, not fangs yet, grazing the sensitive flesh of his throat. He gets his own hand between their rutting bodies and presses it to the hard, throbbing bulge inside Dwayne's pants. 

"Fuck," Dwayne curses, his steely composure broken, slowly falling to pieces with every movement of Michael's hand.

_'I don't think I've ever seen Dwayne lose his control like this before.'_

Marko sends the thought to Paul, who is equally surprised… and equally turned on.

_'I dunno, dude, it's pretty hot!'_

Paul doesn't bother to keep his reply hidden from David, who suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Maybe it wasn't too late to leave this gang behind and start a new one. 

Michael feels the flood of wetness under his palm, soaked into the material of Dwayne's jeans, and smirks in victory at having managed to make the other vampire come first. He keeps rubbing his hand in small fast circles, even after Dwayne's hips jolt from too much touch, and then lets go himself, arching his head back, stare locked with David's as his orgasm crests, only fluttering shut in lucid pleasure once he sees hot, burning jealousy darken those gorgeous blue eyes. 

The two brunettes relax against each other, letting the hazy sensation of climax fade slowly. David watches with hooded eyes, nostrils flaring at the scent of sex wafting heavy in the air, his fingers drumming restlessly against the arm of his wheelchair throne. 

Anger flashes through the blond, then smug satisfaction as an answer to his vexing new childe's behaviour blooms in his mind. Time again to establish dominance, to make Michael beg him for blood, for release, for anything and everything. His brothers will obey, the thought of teasing Michael, bringing him to the edge of mindlessness only to push him away, make him crawl to David in tears is delightful, the best entertainment they've had since Star came along.

First though, first he needs to deal with something; something little more than a minor nuisance, but still, can't leave loose ends. Always a chance they'll pop up at the worst of times to cause trouble. 

"Michael… if you're done, let's go for a drive. I feel like being sociable."

Marko giggles, pushing on Paul with a grin. Paul shares the laugh, watching as Dwayne and Michael disentangle, sharing a bit of old shirt to wipe most of the mess off before tossing the rag into an oil barrel to burn and smoke. 

"Don't wait up, boys!" David calls as he heads up the stairs, Michael trailing behind him with a frown. The remaining three wait till the sound of motorcycles fades, glancing at each other with wicked grins. 

"Follow?"

"Fuck, yeah. I'm not missing the family reunion for anything. Might even be some leftovers."

Paul bounces, punching Marko hard on the arm. "Come on, I don't wanna miss the opening act!"

The three brothers make for their bikes, racing off into the night howling with vicious energy.


End file.
